


Soul Deep

by BestBeana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Snakes, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestBeana/pseuds/BestBeana
Summary: Tom exploited the horcrux in Harry's mind that graveyard night, using it to make Harry give the blood willingly which made him more like Tom Riddle than Voldemort, and then absorbed his horcruxes back into himself making him sane. He hadn't counted on Harry still being obedient and compliant however, so decided to keep him around and grew feelings for him. This is them going back to Hogwarts to finally take over, and to declare that Harry is Tom's consort.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Soul Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in half an hour in a coffee and gay mess at around midnight, not entirely sure
> 
> Enjoy^^

Tom stared from across the room. He could see Harry from the glass windows, splitting the living room and dining room. He was in the dining room, nursing a cup of coffee, while Harry was sat on the fluffy grey carpet, paying with Amy, their snake. She reared up playfully, and then zoomed up Harry's arm, into his hair and hung her head down in front of Harry’s glasses.

Taking a sip of coffee, Tom stood up and slid open the door with a wave of his hand. Extending his hand, he hissed a few syllables and Harry looked up, nodding. Grasping his hand and standing up, Amy like a shocking white crown against the black of his hair, sighing as he leant against Tom’s chest.

Wrapping his hands around Toms chest, with time standing still for just a few seconds, allowing everything to escape that troubled him. Not that that was much after all, not after Tom claimed him. It had hurt, once.

That no longer mattered, Harry was happy and safer than he had ever known. With a twist of Tom’s ankle and a firm grasp, they found themselves on the outskirts of Hogwarts, the wards making a defence. Tom raised a hand, as did Harry, and together they pushed. The wards gave sway for a few seconds, and Tom yanked Harry through as fast as he could. 

Inside, the walls shook and the ceiling flickered, as did the candles. Dumbledore stood ashen faced, and whispered the Dark Lord’s name. Mere seconds later and the doors flung open with a dramatic bang that rivalled Snape's robe billowing. 

Two perfect, one handsome, one effeminately pretty, men stood. Calling all eyes to them and holding it like a magpie with a shiny new Galleon. Dumbledore boomed, voice full of disappointment and longing for the “Lost-Boy-Who-Lived”. One who had cracked under the strain, helped bring Voldemort back, and murdered a Hufflepuff friend. Had sent a cruel message to Cho Chang, with a memory sphere depicting everything, with detail on that cold inflection of the killing curse and the kiss that Voldemort and Harry had shared.

Hermione had stood up and said that it was not the boy, it could not be! Harry would never turn, he would break free of the love potion or Imperious soon and be back! Ron had sat with a heavy heart, knowing it was not Voldemort that stood there, but Tom Riddle, far more powerful. Ginny did need someone to confide to after all. 

The pair had disappeared for months, and Tom had prepared with his wand pointed at Harry, as he released the tight hold he had on Harry's soul, where Toms lay. He had expected curses, screams as he found himself bonded to the floor, instead of the same calm face, the simple adoration that his soft Avada eyes held. 

This went soul deep, it seemed.

Tom had plotted for months, creating a meticulous plan. On Samhain they were to infiltrate Hogwarts, take over it. Shape it so all the uneducated would become educated. To take the muggle influence out and make an utopia. It would have its problems, they knew this, but what was conquering without planning? 

Dumbledore was still mouthing off, saying how Harry could be redeemed. Harry laughed, chillingly like Voldemort when he triumphed against the Order (Dumbledore had hoped to never hear that cold laugh, seeping into aged worn bones again) and raised his wand, with streaks of white running down it. Harry and Tom together, inflicted the torture curse on the Headmaster, too much in pain to scream, only fall over with tears streaming out of frozen open eyes. 

Student shrieked, panicked, curses flew. Harry held up a finger and the spells went back to the caster, killing a few brave ones and stunning a few more. Only Hermione and Ron sat still, watching as a piece of brown wood fell off Harry’s wand, exposing more white. Phoenixes were creatures of the light after all.

After five minutes, they lifted the curse off and Tom laughed the same laugh, cold. Dumbledore drooled, insane. The history books would sneer at how the Leader of the Light never stood up again, how strong was he really? History shapes itself to the winners, and everybody knew at once who those were.

Tom stalked, up to the Headmaster’s chair without preamble, lowering himself down with a sigh. One of his dreams was finally achieved at last. A tug on the Horcrux in Harry’s mind made him smile and shiver as the feeling of victory and happiness of his Lord coursed through him, doubling his own. He, unlike Tom, gracefully walked up to sit on Tom's lap, picking around Dumbledore as if he was a shit left by a dog, still shaking. Tom's hands snaked around Harry’s waist and Harry leant his head back into the crook of Tom's neck, kissing the skin there. 

Aurors were apparating in now, and Tom raised a quick but powerful shield as his hands started to go up Harry shirt, feeling the warm feeling of his chest and the rapidness of his pulse, With promises of later and the full night, Tom declared that Harry was his and his only. A consort, a catamite, for Tom only. There was no marriage, no swearing to have obedience for both parties. Harry was his, and Harry did not own Tom. It was how it went. Harry didn’t mind.

Kissing Harry hard, full on the lips, and with a twitch of his hand dropping the shield, they apparated out, back into the Manor, straight to where Amy was. Tom hurriedly hissed at her to get out, or suffer the consequence while unbuttoning his shirt. Harry laughed, this was nice, being in full submission.  
The world was Dark that night, except for in the Riddle house. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked! This is my first fanfiction, and feedback would really help! Thanks sweeties!


End file.
